


A Phantom Troupe's Secret Santa

by Drafter, Myara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Minor Violence, Secret Santa, Threats of Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: A sorte foi lançada, e cada um deles tirou um nome para presentear neste Natal. Coletânea com 13 ficlets sobre cada membro da Phantom Troupe em seu papel de amigo secreto!
Kudos: 3





	1. Pakunoda

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Se Hunter x Hunter nos pertencesse, nós tiraríamos ele do hiatus como um milagre de Natal. ~
> 
> Coletânea de ficlets foi idealizada escrita por Drafter e Myara. Basicamente, pensamos em um amigo secreto entre os membros da Phantom Troupe (na formação do início do arco do Leilão), fizemos um sorteio entre os nomes deles (sim, foi na pura sorte que os amigos foram definidos, o que foi interessante... e nos dificultou a coisa um bocado, hehe), e então sorteamos os personagens entre nós para escrever sobre cada um.
> 
> Cada ficlet, então, é dedicada a um personagem escolhendo o presente, ou tirando seu amigo, ou presenteando, enfim, são curtas passagens relacionadas ao amigo secreto.
> 
> Como se trata da Phantom Troupe, é provável que eles roubem e matem no meio do caminho, então o aviso é somente para violência mesmo, ok?
> 
> Have fun! o/
> 
> Primeiro capítulo escrito por Myara.

— Você já ouviu falar na lendária Flauta de Gyudondond?

A mão dela apertou a coxa direita do homem que estava sentado próximo a ela enquanto ela o olhava nos olhos com intensidade. Ele se remexeu na cadeira do café onde estavam, levemente desconcertado, mas certamente animado com a abordagem dela. A mulher, muito embora não fosse de uma beleza convencional, tinha formas esculturais e portava-se com segurança e sensualidade. Apresentara-se como Pro Hunter, arqueóloga, certamente apaixonada pelo que fazia e deveras interessada na história e nas relíquias daquela tribo extinta. Ele era um simples curador, que decerto sabia sobre o que ela estava falando, mas não poderia possuir tal tesouro para si mesmo - a raridade do item, único em todos os sentidos, fazia seu valor ser astronômico. Talvez nem mesmo uma Hunter conseguiria adquiri-lo sem ter feito economias antes.

Ainda assim, tivera contato com o item recentemente, pois seu cliente mais importante desejava-o para sua coleção particular e, com sucesso, o artefato encontrava-se agora no cofre de sua residência, sob uma redoma. Não achou que seria ético para com o seu cliente declarar isso a ela, no entanto. Poderia mantê-la interessada com outras histórias.

— Dizem que o som dela é mágico, que ouvir sua música é como ouvir as estrelas valsando no céu, mas infelizmente nunca cheguei perto deste artefato. - Ele sorriu de forma nervosa, tentando ocultar a mentira. - Você gosta de música? Uma vez eu estive prestes a conseguir a partitura da Sonata das Trevas, mas…

— Onde mora o seu cliente, o dono da Flauta?

Ela perguntou, com a mão tão firme sobre sua perna que seria impossível para ele fugir de seu toque. Não que conseguisse se mover diante de tal repentina e assustadora pergunta. Ela sabia de tudo; sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. E ele deveria proteger o seu cliente. Um filete de suor escorreu de sua têmpora, e o sorriso nervoso aumentou em sua face, perante o olhar fixo e confiante dela.

— Olha, eu não sei do que está falando - riu, tentando acreditar que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira.

Ela sorriu placidamente e tirou a mão da coxa dele, recostando-se de volta à própria cadeira como se estivesse satisfeita, e por um breve momento ele se sentiu aliviado. Talvez tivesse sido um teste. Talvez seu próprio cliente a mandara para ver se podia confiar nele ou não.

— Eu diria que não você não deveria ter mentido, mas sinceramente, não faria diferença. - Ela deu de ombros ao proferir aquela sentença enigmática, e levantou-se logo após, sem permitir que ele lhe desse uma resposta, muito embora não houvesse resposta para aquilo.

Não sentiu de imediato, mas alguns segundos após ela ter se afastado, sua camisa encheu-se de sangue.

(...)

Não foi fácil chegar até ali. O número de pessoas que tivera que eliminar foi mais alto do que planejara inicialmente, e talvez sua ação solitária chamasse a atenção de seus colegas, revelando suas intenções. Porém, aquela era uma preocupação que deveria deixar para depois. Naquele momento, focava-se em descobrir o segredo do cofre, tocando no disco e tentando extrair de sua memória a combinação numérica que o fazia destravar a porta. Um erro, e não conseguiria mais abri-la.

Fechou os olhos e focou-se, vindo à sua mente não números, mas movimentos. Eram as voltas que aquele disco deu nos últimos tempos. Repassou aquele movimento em sua mente várias vezes para se certificar de que seu ritmo estava correto. Não queria falhar, por si mesma e por seu amigo.

Finalmente os dedos moveram o disco no ritmo que ensaiou mentalmente, e a cada pequena, quase imperceptível confirmação sonora, ela deixava o ar escapar de seus pulmões em alívio. A certeza veio quando a porta moveu-se livre em sua mão. Dentro daquele cofre, diversas relíquias valiosas dividiam espaço com a redoma de vidro onde jazia o objeto desejado. Ela ignorou todas elas e, cuidadosamente, puxou somente o receptáculo de vidro com a Flauta de Gyudondond para si, levando-o até a mesa, onde poderia analisar se era verdadeira.

O instrumento não era belo ou elaborado. Parecia, na verdade, um pequeno e rústico cilindro feito da madeira bruta de uma árvore com diversos orifícios a percorrer sua extensão, mas não como uma flauta normal. Ela imaginou como se tirava música daquilo, uma vez que não havia um bocal. Será que de fato aquilo tocava uma valsa de estrelas?

Foi quando levantou o vidro e tocou na peça de madeira que finalmente saiu do reino da curiosidade e da dúvida e acessou certezas com uma força vertiginosa. Mais do que ouvir, ela sentiu a música percorrendo seu corpo, e soando através dele em uma canção poderosa e indecifrável. Ela compreendeu como o instrumento funcionava: era como seu amigo, apesar da aparência, necessitava de movimentos graciosos, gentis e belos para que se extraísse sua encantadora mágica. Era, até aquele momento, a memória mais emocionante que havia conseguido ler.

E quando saiu do transe, sentiu lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, e teve que voltar o objeto em sua redoma para recompor-se.

Bonolenov certamente iria gostar de seu presente.


	2. Bonolenov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Myara

Quando leu o nome no pequeno pedaço de papel em sua mão compreendeu os discretos suspiros aliviados que observou anteriormente. Aquele que quase todos parecia querer evitar acabara se tornando seu amigo secreto. Bonolenov, porém, não se abalou. Não pertencia nem ao grupo que questionava os motivos por ele estar ali, e nem ao grupo dos poucos que o defenderia por sua força.

Admitia, no entanto, que possuía certa admiração pela estranha figura. Ainda que fosse solitário e seu caminhar dissonante do restante das patas da aranha, Hisoka era inegavelmente um guerreiro, e seu amor pela batalha era visível e real. Seu estilo fazia Bonolenov lembrar-se de uma tribo inimiga da sua, cujos lutadores destemidos e impiedosos atribuíam poderes mágicos aos seus adornos e, especialmente, à maquiagem que utilizavam. Os desenhos que pintavam em seus rostos eram ícones da destruição e da morte que deixavam em seu rastro, e como oponentes, eram fortes e valorosos.

Levaria em conta essa característica em seu amigo secreto, os símbolos que pintava em seu rosto e tornavam-se sua marca registrada. Não sabia o significado que Hisoka atribuía aos desenhos, provavelmente não eram os mesmos da antiga tribo, mas eles eram certamente seu ícone, e isso por si já os dotava de certa mágica.

Assim que pôde, Bonolenov disfarçou-se com agasalhos e luvas, mantendo visível somente as ataduras de seu rosto sob o capuz, e foi às ruas. Não se importava se seus colegas o censurassem por aquilo, mas havia decidido comprar o presente em vez de roubá-lo. Era apenas maquiagem, afinal, e, muito sinceramente, não saberia escolher sozinho.

Entrou em uma loja de departamentos com a cabeça baixa e buscou a seção de cosméticos onde, de fato, encontrou-se perdido como imaginara que se encontraria em tal lugar. Vagou por algumas misteriosas prateleiras até ouvir a voz do anjo que o salvaria em sua missão.

— Precisa de ajuda, senhor? Procurando algo para sua esposa? - A voz melodiosa perguntou, fazendo-o virar-se para encontrar a jovem mulher loira, bela e sorridente até o momento em que viu as ataduras em seu rosto. Sua expressão então passou de alegre simpatia para surpresa, e logo após seus olhos azuis tornaram-se doces, com uma estranha empatia. - O que houve com você?

A última pergunta foi feita em um sussurro, e ela olhou para os lados brevemente como se pudesse ser punida por aquele atrevimento caso alguém o presenciasse. Bonolenov não pôde evitar sorrir perante o interesse dela. Fosse qualquer outra pessoa, aquilo o incomodaria, mas conseguia sentir nela uma rara pureza de intenções.

— Não se preocupe com isso, e não, não procuro para minha esposa, senhorita. Procuro para um amigo.

— Oh… - Ela não pareceu convencida, provavelmente acreditava que ele procurava para si mesmo, para cobrir o motivo que o levava a cobrir o rosto. Ainda assim agiu como se acreditasse nele. - E está procurando o quê, especificamente? Corretivo, base, talvez pó?

Ele não sabia exatamente o que eram os itens que ela listara, mas imaginou que servissem para cobrir a pele, de acordo com a necessidade que ela considerava ser dele.

— Você poderia me mostrar estes, por gentileza?

— Claro! - O rosto dela iluminou-se em um sorriso novamente, antes dela virar-se. - Me acompanhe, por favor! Chegaram algumas bases ótimas da M.C.A., ficam super naturais, e nem precisam de corretivo para disfarçar imperfeições.

Ele a seguiu até o balcão em silêncio, divertindo-se discretamente com a forma como ela conduzia as coisas.

— Qual é a cor da pele do seu amigo? - Perguntou quando se colocou atrás do balcão, dispondo diante dele algumas caixinhas retangulares.

— A pele de meu amigo é bem clara, quase branca, como a cera de uma vela.

Ela pensou por um momento, então escolheu uma das caixinhas para retirar dela um vidrinho cheio de um fluido de cor clara.

— Assim? - Ela derramou um pouco daquele fluido nas costas da própria mão e espalhou para mostrar a ele a cor final.

— Mais claro do que isso, desculpe. Creio que ele use algo que artistas de circo devem usar, você sabe o que é, senhorita?

— Ah, sim… O nome disso é pancake! - Ela sorriu e abaixou-se para alcançar caixinhas menores desta vez.

Bonolenov jamais sonharia que aquilo que Hisoka usava pudesse ter o nome de uma comida. A mulher era realmente uma intervenção divina naquele momento. Dessa vez, ela mostrou a ele um objeto circular, e dentro dele, o pigmento claro como a cera de uma vela.

— Bem, não temos nada mais claro do que isso. - Ela declarou como se estivesse fazendo um pedido de desculpas.

— É perfeito! - Ele assegurou com um sorriso que ela não pôde ver, sob as ataduras. - Vou levar, obrigado.

Quando a compra já estava feita e ele caminhava em direção à saída do estabelecimento, ouviu a voz do anjo novamente dirigindo-se a ele.

— Senhor, espere! - Ela o alcançou, estendendo a ele um pequeno cartão. - Desculpe por me intrometer, mas eu faço um trabalho voluntário com vítimas de acidentes que as deixaram… desconfiguradas… - Falou com cuidado, ficando vermelha ao dizer a palavra. - Maquiagem pode parecer uma coisa boba, mas pode realmente mudar a vida de uma pessoa. Se algum dia quiser me contar o que houve, eu posso ajudar. Te garanto que não precisará dessas ataduras comigo.

O olhar dela era tão gentil e seu sorriso tão meigo que, mais do que o cartão, Bonolenov tomou sua mão na dele.

— A senhorita tem um espírito muito bom e puro. - Foram suas palavras finais a ela, antes de deixá-la sozinha à porta da loja.


	3. Hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Myara

— Ora, ora… parece que você não tem para onde correr agora… — disse com seu casual cinismo quando conseguiu encurralar a vítima em um beco, andando calmamente em direção a ela com uma das mãos pousada no quadril.

O fruto era podre, fraco, sem chance alguma de maturar em algo delicioso de se devorar. O impulso que o impelia para tal presa sem valor tinha um só nome: sede de sangue. Hisoka precisava de algum divertimento para aquela noite, e na ausência de oponentes à sua altura, o que era naturalmente raro, contentava-se com aquele ser que mal sabia usar o próprio nen direito. Poderia estender o fugaz prazer que ele lhe proveria por alguns poucos minutos, o que serviria para aplacar seu tédio, pelo menos o suficiente para chegar até o dia seguinte.

A respiração da presa era pesada, a apreensão e medo causados pela energia hostil comprimiam-lhe as costelas e o esterno. Filetes de suor escorriam de suas têmporas, ainda que nevasse em torno deles. Exalava, para Hisoka, aquela deleitosa fragrância que se era possível exalar somente antes da morte. A antecipação o fez lamber os próprios lábios, mas a excitação de fato ele sentiu quando aquela criatura acuada finalmente manifestou-se, chutando uma lata de lixo em direção a ele pela direita, tentando distraí-lo enquanto fazia surgir um machado entre as mãos que tentaram acertá-lo pela esquerda.

Não era um movimento tão mal executado, porém foi errôneo ao subestimar a agilidade, a força, e acima de tudo, a insanidade de seu oponente. Uma lata de lixo não era nada, e ele lançou-a longe com um chute. Mas aquele machado era deveras interessante, tão interessante que Hisoka aparou o golpe em sua mão esquerda, sentindo em sua carne o parco poder que possuía. Não seria necessário nem mesmo concentrar uma expressiva quantidade de aura no membro para evitar que a arma conjurada dilacerasse seu braço na vertical — um corte que certamente Machi cobraria um valor astronômico para fechar.

— Não tão mau quanto eu imaginava… — falou com um sorriso no rosto, perante uma vítima que mirava-o com pânico no olhar. — Mas não chega nem perto de ser bom, que pena.

Com a lâmina na mão, puxou-a de modo a desequilibrar sua presa, girando o corpo com elegância enquanto cravava uma carta na nuca desprotegida da vítima. Um corte limpo, que deixou-a semidecapitada ao chão, com o sangue que ainda bombeava formando um rio vermelho na neve branca ao ser impulsionado para fora pelas artérias.

Hisoka virou-se para a entrada do beco, onde o motivo por ter acabado com a brincadeira tão rápido estava casualmente encostado contra a parede. Pensar na diaba nunca a fez aparecer tão rápido. Se ao menos fosse assim sempre…

— Poderia ter se juntado a nós… — ele caminhou lentamente até a figura silenciosa, lambendo o próprio sangue que inundava a mão entre uma sentença e outra. — Mas podemos nos divertir mais procurando alguém mais forte… ou quem sabe… de outra maneira?

Ao final estava murmurando próximo ao ouvido dela, com um sorriso aberto na face. A mulher apenas rolou os frios olhos azuis em direção a ele.

— Não vim aqui para isso. — Respondeu, direta, e então virou-se para ele e pegou sua mão ensanguentada nas dela, balançando a cabeça em reprovação enquanto o fazia. — Apague sua aura, esse corte foi fundo, é bom dar um jeito nisso logo.

Hisoka franziu o cenho, intrigado, porém fazendo o que ela havia pedido e assistindo-a estancar o sangramento.

— Bem, você não veio aqui para isso tampouco. Eu não vou reclamar, mas devo perguntar qual será o preço dessa caridade.

Machi ignorou-o naquele momento, compenetrada em seu hatsu, tudo o que importava a ela era sua agulha, sua linha e a mão quase partida no meio. Em um segundo daquela habilidade impressionante de belíssima precisão, a mão estava quase perfeita novamente, com exceção apenas da ocultável marca onde a costura fora feita. Hisoka soltou um gemido de contentamento com aquela pequena demonstração.

— O preço, — ela voltou a encostar-se na parede, — é me contar quem você tirou no amigo secreto.

Ele teve que puxar da memória o que era aquilo a que ela estava se referindo, então lembrou-se daquela reunião meio patética, papeizinhos, o nome da pessoa a qual ele nunca havia pensado muito a respeito, e quando pensou, descobriu que era a pior pessoa que ele poderia ter tirado naquele tipo de brincadeira. De todos, uma pessoa que possivelmente não sabia sequer dar um soco.

— Ah, aquilo! Por que isso te importa tanto a ponto de vir até mim? Será que somente esse pequeno trabalho paga pelo nome?

A sede de sangue fluiu dela como uma brisa cálida quando ele a provocou, do jeito que ele gostava. Valia mais do que mil assassinatos como o que havia acabado de cometer.

— Eu vou desfazer o trabalho então e sumir da sua vista, mas você não ouse estragar tudo no dia, entendeu?

Um riso curto saiu dos lábios do mágico. Largá-lo com a mão cortada não seria nada, mas o ato de largá-lo, em si, tão rápido, era algo que não gostaria que fizesse. Estragar tudo era óbvio que aconteceria. Ou não. Quem sabe o que se passaria em sua mente no dia?

— Kortopi. — Disse de uma vez, procurando o olhar dela, que ele sabia que se voltaria para o dele quando ela assimilasse o nome e o quão absurdo era o par que o acaso havia formado.

— O que pensou em dar para ele? — Perguntou, analítica.

A resposta sincera? Nada.

— Uma caixa de Bungee Gum. — Era a resposta mais adequada, ao menos para sentir novamente aquele pulsar assassino delicioso que partia dela.

Ela suspirou impaciente, então desencostou da parede e passou a caminhar na calçada.

— Vem comigo. — Chamou-o de forma seca quando viu que ele não a seguia.

— Aonde vamos? Passaremos a noite juntos, finalmente? — Disse malicioso, ao se colocar no encalço dela.

— Vamos roubar algo decente para o meu amigo. 


	4. Kortopi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Myara

Ao contrário dos outros, Hisoka não fez muitas cerimônias ao entregar o presente para o seu amigo secreto. Dissera, sim, algumas palavras, porém enigmáticas e escorregadias como ele próprio, e que no final nunca fariam sentido algum, pois Kortopi não dedicaria a elas muito de seu pensamento. O que ele lhe entregou em mãos, em um embrulho executado, ironicamente, com muito cuidado e esmero, era uma litografia de Escher emoldurada, na qual a mão do artista ostentava a esfera que o reflete e ao seu entorno. Uma obra de arte original, evidentemente.

Kortopi, ao refletir sobre seu entorno um segundo após avaliar o seu presente, pôde pressentir que havia alguma influência de Machi sobre aquela escolha, uma vez que ela o observava muito atentamente, poderia até mesmo dizer que com alguma expectativa. Seu olhar demorou-se sobre ela, e ele desejou que a amiga pudesse entender que, em sua face oculta, havia um sorriso grato.

E, em se tratando de gratidão, aquele era um dos sentimentos que carregava em relação ao afortunado nome que estava escrito em seu papel no dia do sorteio — pois o destino armara uma peça para ele, colocando-o entre o homem mais odiado e o homem mais amado da Trupe naquela brincadeira.

Bem verdade, não sabia o que dar a ele, posto que nunca, nada seria o suficiente para alguém como Chrollo Lucilfer. Kortopi, assim como, ele imaginava, a maioria de seus companheiros, daria o próprio nen e a própria vida ao chefe sem que ele precisasse pedir. Era apenas o natural a se fazer por aquele que os encontrou, os recebeu, os reuniu, os aceitou e — sim — os amou quando ninguém mais no mundo o faria. E o pequeno sentia aquilo especialmente, por saber que devido ao seu temperamento pouco dado ao combate e sua baixa força física se comparado aos outros, era muitas vezes subestimado, mas não por Danchou. Para ele, seu talento era tão importante quanto o talento dos demais.

Não havia retribuição material possível para o valor que ser reconhecido daquela maneira tinha.

Ainda assim, refletiu na proposta da brincadeira e decidiu dar a ele o que ele mais gostava: livros. Mas, na busca por livros que fossem únicos à altura de seu amigo, Kortopi viajou para os mais distantes lugares, invadindo discretamente bibliotecas antigas, monastérios e templos para usurpar escrituras sagradas com suas cópias. Os originais agora habitavam a sala ao lado do esconderijo onde estavam: escrituras, sutras, vedas, cabalas, torás e talmudes habitavam agora aquele lugar dessacralizado.

E nas mãos divinas e profanas de Kortopi havia o símbolo daquele presente para representar os outros na hora da troca — as Sagradas Escrituras em sua primeira versão na língua de Constantino —, já que não traria todas aquelas relíquias de uma só vez para o centro da roda. Levantou-se um tanto desajeitado, e sentiu a atenção de todos se voltar a ele. Era hora daquela parte do ritual, embaraçosa para muitos, mas para ele uma chance de expressar gratidão, o que o levou a mostrar uma feição sua que nenhum dos presentes conhecia até então. O sempre tão calado Kortopi era capaz de levantar a voz e discursar eloquentemente: 

— É graças ao meu amigo que estamos aqui hoje, sem ele talvez estivéssemos perdidos nos escombros de Meteor City ou em algum lugar do mundo agora, sem pertencer a nada, sem nenhum motivo para matar ou para morrer.

Como a identidade do presenteado já não era mais um mistério, todos agora olhavam fixamente para Chrollo, alguns esperando sua reação, outros acenando com a cabeça ou sorrindo em concordância com o pequeno homem que falava. Apenas um par de olhos dourados permanecia alheio, fixo em um ponto vazio.

Kortopi prosseguiu:

— Quando éramos invisíveis, ele nos descobriu, nos tornou parte de algo maior do que nós mesmos, membros de algo que nunca morrerá. As patas da Aranha... e tudo o que somos é necessário para mantê-la em movimento, inclusive nossa disposição em não sermos nada. — Kortopi pressionou de leve o grande e pesado embrulho em suas mãos. — Danchou, sei que minhas palavras não são dignas o bastante, mas sei também que as compreende, porque mesmo sendo a cabeça, você sempre nos olhou com igualdade. Eu espero que estas palavras, as palavras dos deuses, possam fazer jus ao que você representa.

Aproximou-se e estendeu a ele o presente. Os olhos de Chrollo brilhavam, levemente marejados, e um sorriso caloroso estava aberto em sua face quando ele aceitou o presente com um agradecimento.


	5. Chrollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Drafter

"Machi"

Chrollo sorriu ao ver o nome escrito à mão no pequeno pedaço de papel. Não apenas pela grata surpresa de ter sorteado um dos membros mais antigos e leais do grupo, mas também porque soube instantaneamente com que a presentearia.

A ideia lhe surgiu de modo espontâneo, sem que precisasse se dar ao trabalho de pensar. Era como se sempre estivesse ali, na verdade. Surgiu junto de uma lembrança nostálgica, antiga, que há muito se escondia nos escombros da memória. E bastou ver o nome de Machi para que tal recordação emergisse em seu pensamento e desenhasse aquele sorriso em seu rosto.

Chrollo partiu para Meteor City ainda naquele dia. Se guiou pelos caminhos labirínticos da cidade com a mesma facilidade com que fazia na infância. Andou sem pressa, mas decidido, sabendo exatamente onde aquela trilha o levaria. Se fechasse os olhos — e Chrollo por um instante chegou a fazê-lo — não erraria o trajeto nem por um centímetro.

Parou diante de uma pilha de entulho, igual a tantas outras daquele enorme aterro que Meteor City havia se tornado. Uma massa indistinguível de lixo eletrônico, pedaços de madeira e outros materiais velhos descartados pela sociedade. Ainda assim, Chrollo estava convicto de que chegara ao seu destino. Conhecia aquela localização de cor.

A montanha de lixo se escorava em uma das quatro paredes de uma estrutura de concreto e metal retorcido, já corroída pelo tempo. Ele empurrou um enorme pneu desgastado para o lado e afastou alguns destroços, revelando a passagem antes escondida pelos detritos. Era uma entrada estreita, sem porta, com rachadura nas bordas e a sujeira típica que ocupava toda a cidade. Chrollo desviou de mais alguns lixos do chão e entrou pelo pórtico, precisando curvar ligeiramente a cabeça ao passar.

O lugar estava imundo e completamente tomado pelos entulhos, como ele imaginou que estaria. O ambiente era razoavelmente largo, apesar da sensação claustrofóbica criada pela degradação ao redor. Isso não foi o suficiente para incomodar Chrollo, no entanto, que voltou a sorrir ao recobrar as lembranças que aquele lugar lhe trouxe.

O primeiro esconderijo da Trupe.

Deu alguns passos, observando o espaço. Chrollo então concentrou sua aura ao redor dos olhos e ativou seu Gyo. Imediatamente o Nen de alguns objetos se sobressaiu, se destacando como nuvens brancas se destacam em um céu limpo.

Alguns estavam ali, à mostra. Outros, soterrados pelo lixo. Ele verificou um a um. Seguiu a trilha de Nen, se agachando para desencavar os que estavam escondidos. Com paciência, começou a extrair os objetos tingidos pelas auras de seus donos. Sabia que um deles seria o que viera buscar. Tinha a plena certeza de que o que procurava ainda estava ali, esquecido pelo tempo. Esmagado, junto de tantas outras coisas do passado.

Memórias deixadas para trás. Esse era o preço da vida nômade que levavam. Um desapego moldado à força.

Não tardou para que Chrollo descobrisse estar certo. O que viera resgatar estava ali, ainda inteiro, apesar de maltratado pelo peso dos anos. Seu rosto se suavizou ao pensar em como a amiga ficaria contente ao recebê-lo.

(...)

Machi não falou muito após ouvir o discurso de Chrollo em que ele revelava ser ela a sua amiga-secreta. Apenas agradeceu, tomando das mãos do líder o envelope pardo com o qual ele a presenteara.

O grupo ao redor estava em festa, rindo, bebendo e comemorando, mas Chrollo tinha os olhos fixos em Machi, que agora se afastava do bando para verificar, com curiosidade, o que acabara de receber.

Tão logo puxou o conteúdo do envelope, seu rosto se contraiu em uma expressão de surpresa. Ficou parada um tempo, ainda pasma, enquanto passava de leve a mão pelo pedaço amassado de papel, quase como se quisesse acariciá-lo.

Se virou em seguida para Chrollo, agradecida. Chegou a levar a mão a um dos olhos, secando discretamente uma lágrima inesperada que se formara. Ele apenas acenou de volta, com um sorriso afetuoso e sincero.

Machi olhou novamente para o papel. Uma foto antiga, desbotada, da formação inicial da Trupe. Feitan, Chrollo, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Franklin, Uvogin e ela, unidos, ainda jovens, em meio a paisagem destruída de Meteor City. Aquela era a única foto em que eles apareciam assim, todos juntos — algo que Machi, muitos anos atrás, fazia questão de carregar consigo.

As primeiras aranhas. Os primeiros amigos de verdade de Machi.

Sua família.


	6. Machi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Myara.

Mesmo saltando veloz e furtiva de árvore em árvore, tão leve que nenhum floco de neve caiu ao chão com sua passagem, Machi levou mais de meia hora até conseguir avistar a construção antiga perfeitamente incrustada na montanha. Se não fosse pela neve a cobrir aquela paisagem de branco, sob a tênue iluminação de uma noite clara, poderia dizer que estava de frente a um cenário de Halloween. Mas era Natal, e ela estava no lugar certo para o que procurava: um monastério.

O que poderia parecer incrível, uma vez que o que procurava era um presente para o seu amigo secreto, e ele estava longe de ser relacionado com qualquer coisa santa.

Ela prosseguiu, e felizmente aquela parte do trajeto foi mais curta, ainda que contivesse alguns percalços a mais, mas nada além do mundano, como muros, cercas e cães que acabaram contidos em armadilhas de nen, porém não feridos. Machi, assim como Pakunoda, não gostava de ferir animais, e quando eles eram colocados em seus caminhos, ambas buscavam formas de tirá-los da frente sem causar a eles nenhum dano. Assim que acabasse aquela pequena missão, ela iria libertá-los e, para eles, tudo voltaria ao normal. Mas não para os monges, que estavam em estado de alerta com os latidos e o estranho comportamento dos cães de não saírem do lugar.

Machi, como uma perfeita ninja, permaneceu nas sombras até que o momento fosse propício para passar por eles, deixando em seu rastro alguns danos, pois não era exatamente piedosa com humanos. O último homem que apareceu em sua frente, como se por acaso, pois parecia mais confuso do que decidido a fazer algo, foi dominado por suas linhas de nen e ela prendeu-o firme enquanto se colocava atrás dele.

— O que você quer? São as relíquias? Elas estão na torre, eu levo você até elas, mas por favor, não me machuque! — Ele desatou a falar, nervoso, fazendo-a rolar os olhos.

Covardia não era exatamente sua coisa favorita no mundo, mesmo quando facilitava as coisas para ela.

— Eu quero ir para baixo, rápido, e sem gracinhas! — A determinação dela era contrastante com a falta de firmeza dele.

— Mas embaixo só tem a cripta e a…

— Eu não vou saquear seus mortos, seu idiota! Então ande logo e me leve até a cervejaria!

(...)

Foi com certa satisfação que Machi observou quando Uvogin tomou o primeiro caneco, limpou a boca com as costas da mão e riu, mergulhando o caneco mais uma vez no barril. Ele poderia tomar a cerveja dos monges — tão bem-feitas e únicas que eram carregadas do nen de seus feitores sem que eles soubessem — direto do barril, bem verdade, e aquele não fora o único que ela conseguira trazer preso em suas linhas de nen até a festa deles, presentes para seu velho amigo. Mas sabia que ele sentia-se feliz em dividir com os outros. Com efeito, Nobunaga e Phinks não faziam cerimônias, e ela mesma se juntaria a eles em breve.

Mas naquele momento, ela desviou os olhos do amigo para mirá-lo novamente, dez anos mais novo, na fotografia que havia acabado de ganhar de Chrollo. Não sabia o que o futuro destinava a eles, apesar de saber que estavam sempre preparados para tudo. Ainda assim sentia que as coisas não seriam daquela maneira para sempre, por isso alegrava-se de participar daqueles tipos de celebrações, e a ideia de passarem o Natal juntos, com todos reunidos e trocando presentes, tocava seu coração mais do que gostava de demonstrar normalmente. Ainda mais após ganhar seu presente.

— Apesar de ser a mais nova quando tudo começou, eu não era uma garotinha indefesa. Ainda assim muito da minha força hoje é graças ao Uvo, ele costumava treinar comigo. — As palavras deslizaram de sua boca, com uma simplicidade sincera fora do comum, sem que ela tirasse os olhos da própria imagem cercada dos amigos.

Seu interlocutor, que acabara de se sentar ao seu lado, ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve ao ouvi-la, mas manteve uma expressão de seriedade.

— E por que o seu discurso para ele foi tão sucinto? — Hisoka imaginou que ela não quisesse se abrir estando ele presente, era consciente de que não compartilhava da mesma relação que havia entre as aranhas. Logo, não fazia sentido que ela lhe dissesse aquilo naquele momento.

— Porque ele não gosta desse tipo de discurso. — Machi ergueu finalmente os olhos e eles se fixaram nos de Hisoka por um momento. — E eu só estou te contando isso porque, por algum motivo, você já me contou algumas coisas de seu passado também. É uma retribuição de Natal.

— Yo, Machi! — Uvo chamou-a com sua voz poderosa, fazendo-a voltar-se a ele imediatamente. Segurava um caneco alto, em sua direção, um convite não verbal para que largasse o palhaço ali e se juntasse a eles.

Ela prontamente levantou-se, pressionando a fotografia contra o peito, mas não afastou-se antes de voltar para Hisoka uma última vez.

— Não que você possa entender isso que nos une, especialmente nós, que estamos desde o começo da Trupe.

— De fato. — Ele abaixou a cabeça, aceitando o que ela disse por verdade, ainda que um sorriso brotasse de seus lábios. — Machi… — Seu chamado a fez demorar-se um pouco mais para se afastar. O olhar dourado subiu até os seus, quando a postura normal dele tomou conta novamente. — Você fica uma delícia com os cabelos curtos.

Ela soltou um muxoxo como resposta e correu até seus amigos. Uvo a tentaria abraçar e dar um beijo em seu rosto como agradecimento, ela tentaria impedi-lo a todo custo, todos beberiam e dariam risada juntos, como deveria ser.

Como deveria ser sempre, mas ela sentia — mais do que sabia — que aquelas oportunidades seriam cada vez mais raras.


	7. Uvogin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Drafter

— Amigo o quê?

Uvogin estava sentado no chão, pernas e braços cruzados, no atual esconderijo da Trupe. Todos os demais também estavam ali, reunidos novamente para o que ele achou que seria mais uma missão de alto calibre orquestrada pelo Danchou. Não era sempre, afinal, que todos os 13 membros eram convocados ao mesmo tempo. Algo muito importante devia estar por vir.

— Amigo-secreto — Nobunaga repetiu — Você sorteia o nome de uma pessoa e deve dar a ela um presente. E você ganha um presente da pessoa que tirar o seu nome.

Uvogin continuou olhando para o amigo. No rosto, uma expressão genuinamente intrigada (e um pouco mal-humorada, Nobunaga reparou. Se havia algo que Uvo detestava, era esperar).

— Eu não preciso de presente. Quando quero alguma coisa, eu simplesmente pego pra mim.

Disse aquilo com uma simplicidade imensa, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Aquele tinha sido seu _modus operandi_ desde sempre. Tendo crescido em um lugar como Meteor City, Uvogin aprendeu a conseguir o que queria na base da força, sem depender ou esperar nada de ninguém. Não acreditava em dinheiro e nem em nenhuma dessas convenções típicas da sociedade. Todos na Trupe sabiam disso, ele sempre fizera questão de deixar claro. E, para ele, a maioria — senão todos — compartilhava daquele pensamento.

— E se alguém quiser alguma coisa, é só roubar também. Nós somos ladrões. É isso que a gente faz — declarou. Olhou para Nobunaga, esperando que ele o desse razão. Não entendia porque uma obviedade dessas precisasse ser explicada.

O amigo, no entanto, apenas o continuou encarando com suas pálpebras caídas. Depois, sorriu com o canto da boca para, em seguida, emendar em uma gargalhada. Adorava aquela lógica de Uvogin, tão simples e objetiva.

— Escute, apenas participe — ele pediu, ainda sorrindo — Todos os membros já concordaram.

Uvo girou a cabeça para o lado, ainda um pouco carrancudo. Viu Shizuku carregando uma pequena sacola de tecido, que oferecia a cada um do grupo. Em breve, chegaria até ele.

Sinceramente, aquilo não fazia muito sentido a seu ver. Se o objetivo era se divertir em grupo, por que simplesmente não saiam juntos em alguma matança ou algo que o valha?

Mas pelo visto era voto vencido, já que a todos pareciam estar de acordo. E Uvo podia ser tudo, menos um mau companheiro de equipe. Se os amigos queriam fazer as coisas desse modo, que assim seja. Encararia aquilo como sua missão e a levaria tão a sério como qualquer outra. E claro, nada o impedia de se divertir um pouco no meio do caminho.

Quando Shizuku se aproximou, Uvo se levantou. Esperou ela oferecer a sacola de pano.

— Posso escolher? — perguntou.

— Não. E não diga quem você tirou. Tem que ser surpresa.

Uvogin soltou um muxoxo. Colocou a mão dentro da bolsa e tateou entre os poucos papéis que sobravam. Puxou um ao acaso e o abriu.

Leu pensativo o nome rabiscado. Em seguida ergueu os olhos e localizou Phinks que, dessa vez, estava vestindo suas roupas esportivas em vez daquele traje de faraó esquisito. Uvo levantou uma sobrancelha. Como se presenteia um cara desses?

— Não vá deixar para em cima da hora — Nobunaga, que também tinha acabado de sortear um papel, disse ao seu lado.

— Alguma vez eu já me atrasei?

(...)

Uvo chegou a perguntar ao Danchou se havia alguma restrição quanto ao presente ou ao modo de obtê-lo. Chrollo garantiu que cada um estava completamente livre para fazer as coisas do seu jeito — e isso colocou um sorriso imediato no rosto de Uvo.

O presente de Phinks se tornou uma bela justificativa para a farra a que ele se permitiu. Não que ele precisasse de alguma justificativa, de qualquer modo, mas era bom ter um objetivo de vez em quando — ainda mais quando esse objetivo era agradar um companheiro da equipe.

A primeira mansão que Uvogin escolheu ao acaso para a brincadeira terminou o dia com 27 corpos dilacerados pelos corredores. Não era sua culpa que uma confraternização estivesse sendo realizada bem no momento em que ele decidira atacar. E entre funcionários e convidados, nenhum sobreviveu à chacina com que Uvo se presenteou naquele Natal.

Depois de saciado, revirou os quartos da casa a procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse servir de presente para Phinks. Encontrou um relógio de ouro, dentro de uma caixa aveludada, que parecia ter algum valor. Olhou para o objeto um instante. Por fim, fechou a caixa satisfeito e a jogou dentro de uma bolsa, que também arrumou por lá.

Sorrindo, Uvo partiu da mansão já pensando na próxima. Estava começando a gostar desse negócio de amigo-secreto.

  
  



	8. Phinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Myara

— O que viemos fazer aqui mesmo?

Feitan pegou-se em meio a uma exposição de trajes de concubinas reais das antigas eras feudais. Quimonos e diversos acessórios típicos e característicos daquele tipo de função os cercavam, coloridos, femininos e delicados dentro de expositores de vidro. Ele não fazia ideia do motivo pelo qual a caminhada noturna com Phinks os levara até aquele lugar, àquela hora, deserto.

— Logo você vai entender. — Ele respondeu, fazendo Feitan estreitar os olhos e mirá-lo desconfiado.

Se Phinks tinha algum fetiche estranho — por mais que não tivesse nada contra fetiches estranhos —, ele não queria que o amigo o envolvesse naquilo. Que roubasse sozinho suas fantasias e brinquedos e, especialmente, que brincasse sozinho ou com alguém que topasse aquele tipo de coisa.

Percebendo o olhar desconfortável de Feitan sobre si, o loiro compreendeu que, devido ao entorno em que se encontravam naquele momento, ele poderia estar interpretando um pouco mais do que deveria, e apressou-se em tentar esclarecer:

— Oy! Não é nada demais, eu vim procurar um presente para o meu amigo-secreto. — Disse de pronto, mas suas palavras fizeram os olhos de Feitan estreitarem-se ainda mais.

Não imaginava ninguém na Trupe que gostaria de ganhar um traje de concubina. Machi, Pakunoda e Shizuku certamente o matariam ao compreender do que aquilo se tratava, e qualquer um dos homens obviamente o espancaria pela piada de mau gosto — e Feitan ajudaria. Exceto se o amigo-secreto dele fosse o Hisoka. Ganhar um traje de concubina era mais do que Hisoka merecia, porém, infelizmente, talvez fosse algo que o aprazeria. Resolveu ir direto ao ponto para evitar certas imagens mentais desnecessárias:

— Posso saber quem é seu amigo-secreto?

Phinks coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

— É o Nobu… — e antes que o outro começasse a imaginá-lo vestido de concubina, Phinks completou: — mas o que eu estou procurando para ele não está aqui, é mais adiante.

— Na verdade eu acho que estamos no lugar certo.

Feitan meneou a cabeça em direção a um objeto exposto sobre uma banca, segurando o riso. Quando o loiro viu o objeto, compreendendo perfeitamente sua função graças ao formato, a risada de ambos foi inevitável. Seria o presente perfeito para pregar uma peça em Nobunaga, ainda assim, pregar uma peça não era a intenção inicial de Phinks.

O presente que ele cobiçava estava na ala seguinte, e Feitan pôde acompanhar as mudanças no cenário conforme avançavam na exposição, que ia de concubinas a outros membros de uma realeza distante. Logo estavam perante belas armaduras e armas, que eram mais atrativas aos olhos dos dois e mais condizentes com a natureza do amigo-secreto de Phinks. O loiro já passava a perscrutar o local com mais atenção, sabendo que em breve encontraria o que procurava.

E de fato, não tardou muito para encontrar o objeto bem ao centro da ala, em um suporte que dava a ele algum toque místico, como se estivesse flutuando perante tudo que o cercava. Phinks abriu um sorriso, enquanto Feitan, curioso, analisava aquilo que chamara tanto a atenção do amigo.

— O que tem de especial nesta espada? Parece só mais uma em meio a todas as outras. — Concluiu com certo desdém, porém sem conseguir desmanchar o sorriso de Phinks.

— Ela pertenceu ao clã Oda, mais especificamente ao seu general, e foi graças a ele que o clã dominou esse continente inteiro no passado. — Respondeu, retirando o objeto de seu suporte com cuidado para não danificá-lo.

Poderia explicar para ele que o nome do general também era Nobunaga, e que antes mesmo de conhecer o amigo homônimo, sabia de todas as histórias do antigo samurai e admirava-as, criando, posteriormente, alguns paralelos entre os dois. Dar ao atual Nobunaga a espada que pertenceu ao antigo Nobunaga era algo que fazia todo sentido em sua mente, mas não sabia se Feitan entenderia aquilo.

— E você tem certeza que esta é a original? Não me parece que ela está bem protegida, nenhum alarme soou quando entramos, ou quando você tirou ela daí… — Limitou-se a analisar, com ceticismo e certo tom irônico na voz.

Phinks riu.

— Nós alertamos todos os sistemas de segurança deles tem algum tempo, eles devem chegar aqui dentro de alguns segundos. — Jogou a espada em direção a Feitan, que pegou-a com destreza, ainda que não entendesse o gesto de pronto. — Quer testar a espada para ver o que ela é capaz de fazer?

Feitan soltou um muxoxo.

— E dar a Nobunaga uma espada suja de sangue?

— Quer presente melhor do que este? — Phinks lançou a ele um olhar orgulhoso, como se tivesse planejado tudo aquilo de antemão quando, na verdade, sabia apenas que a espada estava dentro da exposição em algum lugar e que havia detectores de movimento em alguns pontos, nada mais.

A descrença de Feitan foi só um adicional que o levou a desafiá-lo a testar o presente, e agora que já percebiam uma movimentação aproximando-se de onde estavam, ele aceitava o desafio, desembainhando a espada com um sorriso torto no rosto enquanto Phinks aquecia mãos e braços.

Estava na hora de se divertirem um pouco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dizem que Oda Nobunaga, personagem real da história japonesa, foi inspiração pro nome do nosso Nobunaga, daí aproveitei ^^


	9. Nobunaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Drafter

Nobunaga o espreitava há alguns minutos, praticando seu Zetsu com maestria. Se aproveitava das sombras que aquele ambiente irregular formava, os olhos e ouvidos aguçados, atentos. Seu alvo estava aparentemente distraído, com as costas voltadas para ele e ocupado com algo que tinha nas mãos. Nobunaga estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar que seria. Poderia ser exatamente o que estava procurando.

O objeto, porém, também se ocultava parcialmente pelas sombras, e ele precisou dar um passo adiante para ter a chance de ao menos vislumbrá-lo.

Tinha uma tela brilhante, isso ele conseguia captar. Os ruídos eletrônicos também já eram audíveis daquela distância. Agora Nobunaga tinha quase certeza. Talvez se chegasse só um pouco mais perto...

— Procurando alguma coisa, Nobunaga? — o rapaz, sentado de costas, falou.

Nobunaga quase se assustou ao ouvir a pergunta. Não esperava ter sido notado com tanta facilidade.

— Não — ele desconversou. Se aproximou do jovem, que agora se virava para ele. As franjinhas loiras quase cobriam seus olhos verdes — Não é nada, Shal.

Shanark riu e se voltou para o objeto que tinha nas mãos. Parecia um game portátil, ou talvez um celular de última geração, vai saber. Nobunaga não sabia distinguir um do outro, já que Shalnark parecia ter um dispositivo diferente a cada momento. Ou pelo menos era essa a impressão que ele tinha desde quando começou a prestar atenção nos passatempos do amigo.

— O que é isso, jogo novo? — perguntou, se sentando do lado do companheiro.

— Mais ou menos — respondeu — O jogo é antigo, mas consegui uma expansão que adiciona mais uns cem mapas e vários itens novos.

— Uhum… — murmurou.

"Expansão", Nobunaga pensou. Precisava começar a memorizar aquelas expressões.

— Parece divertido. Você gosta?

— É ok. Muito fácil, na verdade.

Nobunaga continuou olhando atentamente o objeto, tentando ver algum nome, alguma palavra, qualquer coisa que desse uma pista sequer. Os gráficos na tela se moviam rápidos demais, fazendo uma explosão de cores e sons impossíveis de acompanhar ou decifrar (e que o faziam se perguntar qual diabos era a graça que Shalnark via nessas coisas).

Quando, dias atrás, Nobunaga viu que havia tirado Shalnark no amigo-secreto, sorriu satisfeito. Seria fácil arrumar um presente para ele. Afinal, sabia que o amigo adorava esses aparelhos eletrônicos, celulares, joguinhos e qualquer coisa do tipo. Bastava afanar o celular de algum incauto na rua ou de uma dessas lojas especializadas. Realmente, parecia moleza.

Só parecia. Nobunaga não fazia ideia de que existiam milhares de modelos e marcas diferentes. Claro, ele e o resto da trupe se comunicavam bastante pelo celular, mas ele nunca se dera ao trabalho de acompanhar as mais recentes novidades tecnológicas ou os últimos lançamentos da área. Para ele, bastava algo que fazia ligações e mandava mensagens de texto. Para todo o resto, Nobunaga não tinha o menor interesse.

O que fazia sua situação naquele bendito amigo-secreto pior do que ele julgara de princípio. Que tipo de aparelho dar para alguém que era um verdadeiro entendedor do assunto? Dar um modelo antigo ou ruim para Shal seria como dar uma faquinha de manteiga para um espadachim — não teria serventia nenhuma.

Nobunaga suspirou, diante da sua ignorância. Shalnark, por sua vez, permanecia imerso no jogo. Era como se já até tivesse esquecido que Nobunaga estava ali.

— Bem, eu vou indo — falou, tentando se conformar. Não ia conseguir arrancar nada desse jeito. Talvez devesse ir na sorte mesmo. Procurar pelo modelo mais recente e torcer para não errar feio o presente.

Shalnark nem respondeu. Continuava com os olhos totalmente pregados na tela. Os dedos se moviam com rapidez entre os botões, fazendo o aparelho produzir mais flashes luminosos e sons estridentes.

— Você me tirou, não foi? — Shalnark perguntou de repente. Nobunaga já tinha começado a se distanciar quando ouviu a pergunta e parou imediatamente entre um passo e outro.

— O que você disse?

Shalnark riu mais uma vez e se virou para o amigo.

— Não precisa se preocupar tanto — ele falou — Eu não sou tão exigente assim.

Nobunaga se atrapalhou por um momento, sem saber como responder. Sua intenção estivera mesmo tão evidente?

— Eu não sei do que está falando. Só estava tentando puxar papo.

— Tudo bem — Shalnark disse com seu sorriso costumaz antes de se voltar novamente para o jogo.

Nobunaga continuou o olhando por um tempo, levemente irritado consigo mesmo. Mas parando para pensar, talvez ele tivesse razão. Não se lembrava nunca de ter visto Shal com outra expressão no rosto que não fosse um sorriso amigável.

Quando saiu à cata do seu presente, Nobunaga já estava bem mais tranquilo. E, quem diria, bem mais motivado. Chegou a rir de toda aquela sua apreensão — algo completamente exagerado, ele agora percebia.

Shalnark talvez não fosse mesmo tão exigente assim, mas Nobunaga estava decidido: daria para o amigo o melhor presente que pudesse encontrar.


	10. Shalnark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Myara.

O homem digitou o código que desarmaria os alarmes e permitiria a passagem deles com rapidez. Era incrível como seus brinquedos eram ágeis em suas mãos; Shalnark tinha certeza de que ele não seria tão eficiente se estivesse sob controle próprio. A luz do ambiente que se abria perante eles era a confirmação de que tudo estava correndo conforme o planejado. Uma ação limpa até então, não exatamente o tipo que ele mais gostava, mas o loiro possuía seus objetivos pessoais a cumprir.

— Nossa… — Shizuku murmurou vagamente quando percebeu que parte da luz era originada do reflexo produzido por joias e pedras preciosas expostas em prateleiras que iam do chão ao teto.

Era aquela a reação que tão certeiramente Shalnark calculara que teria. Os olhos violetas brilharam maravilhados perante o cenário, e ela não fez muita cerimônia em adentrar aquele lugar teoricamente seguro, e que fora tão facilmente aberto por ele que não tinha nem graça. Tudo o que tivera que fazer foi ir até a joalheria de luxo com sua amiga, se passando por clientes interessados, e pedir ao vendedor que os levassem até os itens exclusivos, cujos preços estavam na casa dos milhões, bilhões — ou até mais — de jennys. Assim que o vendedor deu as costas ao guiá-los para aquele aposento suntuoso, a agulha perfurou sua pele e ele perdera o comando de si.

— Por que acha que Danchou está procurando por joias? — A garota perguntou, enquanto tomava nas mãos um colar de gemas iridescentes. — Será que é para o amigo-secreto?

Shalnark deu de ombros, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Talvez seja. A ordem era apenas levar as melhores joias que eles tinham aqui. Vai ver ele quer ter opções.

— Você acha que ele pode ter tirado a mim? Ou a Machi? — Seus olhos agora perscrutavam anéis de várias formas e tamanhos, eventualmente colocando um ou outro nos dedos.

— Ou a Paku. Ela ficaria bem com um desses, não acha? — Ele pegou um colar com uma única pedra escarlate que, imaginou, realçaria o decote dela com elegância.

Shizuku aproximou-se e avaliou a peça com interesse, soltando apenas um pequeno murmúrio pensativo como resposta. Ele riu.

— Ela é sua amiga-secreta, não é mesmo?

— Não é nada disso! — Shizuku afastou-se da peça, abaixando a cabeça e logo demonstrando interesse por algumas tornozeleiras em ouro puro, cheias de ornamentos. — Mas eu sei quem a tirou. Posso levar esse colar como dica.

— Tudo bem, então, leve ele. Mas temos que escolher o que levaremos para Danchou rápido, se os seguranças aparecerem por aqui, não conseguiremos fazer nada em paz sem antes matarmos todos eles. — Shalnark suspirou. Seria mais divertido se os matasse de fato, mas somente depois de tomarem as joias mais interessantes daquele lugar.

— Aquelas parecem especiais. — Shizuku apontou para uma caixa de vidro nas prateleiras mais altas. Em exposição dentro dela, um conjunto completo de tiara, gargantilha, brincos, pulseira e anel, feitos com um metal negro e gemas que pareciam brutas, mas belas em sua forma multifacetada e colorida.

Shalnark, em concordância, fez com que o vendedor alcançasse e abrisse a caixa para eles. O brilho que aquelas diversas faces projetavam era de fato incomum, não se parecia em nada com as outras joias do recinto.

— De onde vêm essas pedras? — Shizuku perguntou, levando a tiara à altura dos olhos, analisando cada detalhe.

O amigo comandou ao vendedor que respondesse.

— Ainda não dispomos de tecnologia o suficiente para analisá-las ou mesmo lapidá-las, mas dizem que elas vêm de um lugar onde a humanidade nunca pisou, além do mar e dos continentes que conhecemos. Pode ser só uma lenda, mas é fato que esse conjunto é único no mundo.

Shalnark e Shizuku se entreolharam. Sabiam exatamente o que levariam dali.

(...)

Todos já estavam levemente altos com a cerveja que Uvo ganhara, inclusive Shalnark, cujo sorriso estava mais solto que o normal. Mas ele não estava ébrio o bastante para deixar de reparar que sua amiga-secreta estava totalmente sóbria, sentada em um canto afastado, debruçada sobre o presente que ele dera a ela. O brilho da tela refletia nas lentes dos óculos, e o olhar violeta por trás deles parecia sério e compenetrado.

Quando ele se aproximou, ela imediatamente perguntou, como se já estivesse com a dúvida na ponta da língua:

— Shal, como faço mesmo para adicionar um novo número na agenda?

Ele riu da dúvida dela. A forma como se enrolava com o dispositivo, que para ele era tão simples de se lidar, lhe pareceu engraçado.

— Você não gostou muito desse presente, não é mesmo?

— Vai demorar um pouco para eu me acostumar, mas você tinha razão quando disse que um desses me ajudaria a me lembrar melhor das coisas.

O loiro sentou-se ao lado dela, pegando o smartphone de última geração com uma das mãos.

— Bem, então podemos começar guardando uma lembrança desse momento. — Disse, com um sorriso dançando nos lábios enquanto abria o modo câmera.

Shizuku surpreendeu-se quando o amigo aproximou-se dela e direcionou o sorriso para a tela de celular, capturando a selfie dos dois. Tanto, que só percebeu um detalhe quando ele mostrou a ela o resultado da foto, fazendo-a surpreender-se ainda mais ao levar a mão até o alto da cabeça e retirar dela a tiara de metal negro e pedras multifacetadas, que brilhavam mais do que qualquer joia que havia visto antes.

— O que é isso? — Ela analisou a peça por um momento antes de parecer ter uma epifania. — Nós roubamos isso! Shal, isso não era para Danchou?

Ele riu.

— Na verdade, ele nunca deu ordens para roubar aquela joalheria, era para você o tempo todo!

Perante a admissão da mentira, Shizuku abraçou o amigo. Ele imaginou que ela realmente havia gostado muito daquela joia, tanto por ter se lembrado do roubo quanto pela demonstração. Ainda assim riu sem jeito e tentou não apenas não afastá-la de si, como também abracá-la em retorno, ainda que se incomodasse com tamanha proximidade física.

Talvez aquele fosse o terceiro presente que dava a ela no dia.


	11. Shizuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Drafter

Aquele parecia um bom dia para ler. Não que Shizuku fosse a mais ávida das leitoras, mas ela apreciava, de vez em quando, se jogar nas páginas de um livro ou revista qualquer, e aproveitar os momentos de calma que uma brecha entre as missões do Danchou proporcionava. E era isso que, caso tudo corresse conforme o esperado, planejava fazer essa tarde.

No entanto, ela tinha percorrido apenas metade do que pretendia ler naquele dia quando ouviu o burburinho que a faria deixar a leitura de lado.

Shizuku estava em um banco de metal, nas margens de uma das praças da cidade. A princípio, quando notou um certo rebuliço se espalhando pelo outro lado da calçada, apenas mirou, intrigada, com o canto do olho. Logo voltou a encarar as páginas que tinha nas mãos, dispensando aquele falatório, mas a pequena multidão que se formava tão próximo a ela parecia determinada a fazer de sua leitura vespertina uma tarefa praticamente impossível.

Com a algazarra cada vez maior, a mente curiosa de Shizuku a forçou a virar o rosto novamente em direção à turba. O número de pessoas parecia ter se multiplicado, e ela meneou a cabeça, tentando entender do que aquilo se tratava.

Quando se convenceu que não conseguiria extrair nenhuma informação relevante enquanto permanecesse sentada naquele banco, Shizuku se deu por vencida e enfim abandonou seus planos de leitura. Então levantou-se, prendeu a pequena brochura no bolso da calça e se dirigiu até a confusão, abrindo caminho com os ombros.

Se espremeu para chegar na frente daquele aglomerado, e, quando conseguiu, demorou ainda para compreender o que tinha diante dos olhos.

Era a pequena vitrine de uma loja, um nicho de vidro embutido na parede na altura dos olhos. Dentro, um mini pedestal de acrílico transparente que trazia no topo, quase como um objeto de adoração, um frasco, também de vidro. O recipiente tinha entalhes arabescos e contornos reluzentes, como fios de ouro que destacavam o líquido âmbar que armazenava. A tampa, dourada, seguia o mesmo padrão luxuoso.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou em voz alta, genuinamente curiosa, sem no entanto, se endereçar a ninguém em específico.

Ao seu redor, as pessoas continuavam com seus murmúrios, exprimindo a estupefação que sentiam diante da peça.

— É o Mandarin, o perfume mais caro do mundo — alguém falou a seu lado, com um misto de assombro e idolatria na voz.

Shizuku ajeitou os óculos, olhando com mais atenção. Por trás de suas enormes lentes, seus olhos pareciam ainda maiores.

— Dizem que foi feito a mando do rei de Kakin como presente para suas esposas — o mesmo sujeito falou.

— E que leva pó de ouro na composição — outra voz, dessa vez feminina, se manifestou, em um tom assertivo.

— Ouvi dizer que é feito com uma flor que só nasce no topo da Árvore do Mundo.

Aquelas informações inflamaram ainda mais o deslumbre dos pedestres que circundavam a vitrine. Naquele meio, Shizuku parecia a única calada, admirando os detalhes do objeto.

E quanto mais admirava, mais o rosto de Pakunoda se desenhava na sua mente.

(...)

O tumulto inicial em frente à vitrine se esvaiu junto com o ponteiro do relógio. À tardinha, o número de pessoas que ainda parava para contemplar a estonteante novidade que aquela loja trazia era próximo de zero.

Só não era zero absoluto pois uma menina, com seus óculos de aros imensos e franjas escuras que lhe cobriam a testa, ainda permanecia lá, tão quieta quanto como chegara, momentos atrás.

— Ei, garota, ainda vai ficar aí?

Shizuku pareceu despertar ao ouvir a fala de um senhor que saía da loja, acompanhado de duas jovens uniformizadas.

— Ah, eu vou levar o perfume — ela falou.

— Volte amanhã, a loja já fechou — disse, passando a tranca pela porta recém-fechada.

— Não tem problema.

O homem deu de ombros, murmurando algo ininteligível e claramente cético quanto ao poder aquisitivo de Shizuku. Ela, porém, não pareceu se incomodar; Simplesmente conjurou seu aspirador, que surgiu de pronto em sua mão.

— Blinky, sugue o vidro da parede — ela ordenou.

O aspirador, constituído de nen, pareceu sorrir com a bocarra que exibia na ponta do cano. Emitiu alguns ruídos e imediatamente se pôs a executar seu comando. A vitrine estraçalhou em mil pedaços com a sucção de Blinky, que devorou cada caco de vidro em uma fração de segundo.

— Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? — o homem gritou, agora vindo na direção de Shizuku.

Ela deixou que ele se aproximasse e, com um simples movimento de braço, atingiu-o na cabeça ainda se valendo de Blinky. O homem desmaiou na mesma hora com a pancada recebida. As duas jovens que acompanhavam a cena soltaram breves gritinhos estridentes antes de dispararem para longe, deixando Shizuku finalmente sozinha.

Ela olhou para a vitrine, já sem a proteção, e casualmente retirou o perfume do pedestal.

Àquela altura, já nem se recordava mais da leitura iniciada naquela tarde.

(...)

A entrega do presente saíra exatamente como Shizuku esperava. Paku se encantou com o regalo e compartilhou com ela e Machi o aroma sublime que aquele pequeno frasco continha.

A perfeição das notas do perfume foi unanimidade entre as três.

— Achei legal o presente que deu para Paku — Shalnark falou, ao se aproximar de Shizuku — mas achei que fosse dar aquele colar que pegamos na loja.

— Que colar? — ela perguntou, verdadeiramente surpresa.

— Aquele, da pedra escarlate. Pegamos quando fomos na joalheria.

— Está maluco? A única coisa que pegamos foi esse conjunto! — E Shizuku levou a mão à cabeça, tocando a tiara que continuava usando desde que recebera de presente. Em seu rosto, nenhum sinal de má-fé ou mentira, apenas a pura expressão de total desconhecimento do assunto.

Shalnark riu. Ele lembrava-se claramente de vê-la embolsando a joia na visita à joalheria.

Mas a memória de Shizuku, pelo visto, não mudara nadinha.


	12. Feitan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Drafter

Era um dia mais quente que o normal para aquela época do ano, em que as temperaturas caíam facilmente para abaixo de zero. Naquela tarde, no entanto, o termômetro marcava alguns graus positivos e abafava o vidro da pequena cabine, fazendo a neve acumulada derreter aos poucos.

O responsável pelo plantão daquele dia estava alerta como de costume. Seu rígido treinamento militar fazia com que manter a postura e a atenção fosse uma tarefa fácil mesmo em momentos de paz como naqueles frios dias de inverno.

E a calma era tanta que, mesmo com sua vigilância cuidadosa, o soldado demorou a crer no que via. Um sujeito baixinho, um vulto negro, que caminhava tranquilamente em linha reta na direção do portão que este mesmo soldado guardava de sua guarita.

O soldado esperou, acompanhando com os olhos o que pensou se tratar de um engano. Alguém perdido buscando orientações, talvez. A base militar não estava aberta para visitações no momento e certamente ninguém importante se aproximaria da caserna desse modo, a pé, sem um veículo oficial ou qualquer tipo de credencial.

Certamente um engano.

Esperou o sujeito se aproximar. Franzino, coberto de vestes pretas da cabeça aos pés, apenas os olhos finos à mostra.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — ele perguntou pelo interfone quando o indivíduo de preto chegou perto da cancela.

O homem se virou para o vidro de onde saía a voz e mirou com indiferença para o rosto do soldado.

— Estou procurando o arsenal.

O praça travou ao ver o olhar frio que ele lançava através da vidraça. Não parecia estar armado, tampouco ter força física, mas ainda assim, uma espécie de pavor rastejou dentro dele, seguido de um frio tão intenso que era como se o aquecimento interno da cabine tivesse simplesmente desligado.

— Pa-parado! Identifique-se ou serei obrigado a tomar medidas extremas — ele conseguiu dizer.

O sujeito de preto permaneceu no lugar, sem sequer alterar sua expressão. Ao mesmo tempo, o soldado se esforçava para não evidenciar o medo irracional que se apossava dele. Temendo o que aquele ser (pois aquilo não podia ser humano, ele pensou) pudesse representar, ele passou a mão pelo comunicador e ligou para o ramal do quartel, na esperança de alertá-los sobre o invasor.

Do outro lado da linha, a pessoa que atendeu ouviu apenas o silêncio.

O soldado já estava morto, a cabeça cortada entre os pedaços de vidro quebrado e o sangue pingando junto da neve derretida.

(...)

Feitan não precisou torturar ninguém para encontrar o arsenal, já que aquela base era incrivelmente bem sinalizada. Ele não teria se importado se precisasse fazê-lo, mas os homens que o atacaram eram tão fracos que certamente nenhum resistiria por muito tempo de qualquer maneira.

Ele chegou a achar risível quando o pelotão, assustado pelos golpes assassinos que Feitan distribuía sem cerimônia, tentou se proteger com veículos militares e armamento pesado. Nenhum deles entendeu que todo aquele aparato era completamente ineficaz contra um usuário de Nen experiente.

Ao terminar de se livrar daqueles que se colocavam em seu caminho, Feitan limpou a fina lâmina da sua espada manchada de sangue e olhou para os corpos, os contando mentalmente. Sorriu com o número que conseguiu.

— Desnecessário — alguém falou atrás dele — Você está roubando.

Feitan identificou o dono aquela voz antes mesmo de se virar.

— Acho que ganhei — ele disse para Phinks, que acabava de entrar pelo portão desprotegido da instalação militar.

— A competição continua — resmungou, incomodado ao ver que o baixinho o superava na disputa que travavam sobre quem angariava mais mortes.

— Vamos, pare de reclamar e me ajude a escolher algo.

Feitan começou a caminhar na direção indicada pela placa que apontava o Arsenal. Phinks o seguiu, ainda com os braços cruzados, mas com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, curioso para ver o que o amigo pretendia.

Pararam de frente para um edifício alto, de portas de madeira grossa e pesados cadeados de ferro — que não tiveram o menor problema em arrombar. No interior, prateleiras que iam do chão ao teto eram organizadas por categorias, contendo todo tipo de equipamento bélico.

Munições diversas, armas de todos os calibres, granadas e apetrechos que nem mesmo eles conheciam.

— Armas? — Phinks perguntou — Desde quando você precisa disso?

— Não é pra mim.

Feitan continuou andando, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos da veste e passando os olhos apertados pelas fileiras de armamentos. Tinha a mesma placidez de alguém que passeia pelo corredor de um supermercado com uma lista de compras muito clara na cabeça.

— Ah! — ele enfim disse, interrompendo os passos.

"Metralhadoras," dizia o letreiro de identificação daquele compartimento.

Feitan olhou rapidamente para as armas enfileiradas até se deter em uma. Uma Gatling Gun, estilo de metralhadora automática de canos rotativos, repousava na prateleira na altura de sua visão. Ele a pegou com cuidado e analisou por um instante.

Se virou para Phinks, que continuava com a expressão intrigada.

— Acha que Franklin vai gostar?

O loiro enfim sorriu, compreendendo. A arma realmente ficaria ótima na coleção do colega.


	13. Franklin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Drafter

O velho olhou com desconfiança para o brutamontes que acabara de atravessar a pequena porta de vidro fumê. A passagem, já estreita, parecia ainda menor ao emoldurar o sujeito de músculos largos e orelhas de lóbulos alargados que quase precisou se espremer para entrar. Depois que entrou, o visitante ainda ficou parado por alguns segundos olhando ao redor, como se quisesse se certificar que estava no lugar certo.

Franklin, alheio ao olhar escrutinador do velho, conferiu o papel amassado que trazia na mão. O endereço estava correto. Ele olhou de novo para as paredes, notando a iluminação baixa e estrategicamente posicionada em cada quadro e escultura que adornava o lugar. Diabos, se aquele não fosse o lugar certo, ao menos ele não sairia de mãos vazias.

— Posso ajudar? — o velho falou, pela primeira vez atraindo a atenção de Franklin.

O homem tinha a pele enrugada, marcada por tatuagens desbotadas que cobriam os braços e subiam pelo pescoço até o começo da cabeça. Franklin o encarou enquanto caminhava até o balcão e teve certeza de que, por baixo da camisa de tecido, as tatuagens deveriam preencher também todo o tronco, costas e talvez até as pernas do idoso.

— Estou procurando alguma coisa desse artista aqui — E ele deslizou o papel amassado pelo tampo de vidro.

O homem o apanhou, leu em silêncio e deslizou o papel de volta.

— Sinto muito, a última peça foi vendida há mais de um mês.

O rosto de Franklin se contraiu, evidenciando as cicatrizes que carregava em volta dos lábios. Acirrou os olhos e soltou um pesado “huumm” de desgosto.

— Por que não dá uma olhada no nosso catálogo? Talvez outra obra o agrade.

— Não é para mim, é para um amigo. Ele tem um gosto um pouco… peculiar, eu diria.

O velho riu.

— Peculiar é com o que mais trabalhamos, rapaz. Venha cá.

E ele saiu de trás do balcão, passando por Franklin e sinalizando para que ele o seguisse.

— Somos especializados em obras macabras e obscuras — o homem falou, fazendo um gesto largo com o braço como se apontando para as pinturas e esculturas na parede — Alternativas, como eu prefiro chamar. Não é qualquer um que sabe apreciar esse tipo de arte.

Franklin concordou, pensando em como Feitan definitivamente não era qualquer um. Por mais de uma ocasião o flagrou lendo livros de arte um tanto quanto controversos, em especial de um tal Trevor Brown — o mesmo nome que estava rabiscado no pedaço de papel e cujas obras estavam em falta naquela loja.

— O seu amigo gosta de algum tema em específico?

— Ele gosta de dor — Franklin respondeu. Na verdade, sabia que Feitan gostava de _causar_ dor — Sangue, talvez.

O velho soltou uma exclamação de júbilo e sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Pediu um minuto e desapareceu por trás de uma saleta.

Voltou momentos depois com um fichário, com páginas protegidas dentro de plásticos transparentes, cada um trazendo uma folha. E em cada folha, desenhos de um vermelho intenso, alguns com traços mais precisos, outros com pinceladas grossas e esparsas que ocupavam quase todo o papel. O sentimento de horror em cada gravura era brutal.

— Maxime Taccardi é um artista incompreendido por muitos — o homem falou — O que acha?

Franklin começou a folhear o fichário sem muito interesse.

— Não sei…

Virou mais uma página e se deparou com a ilustração, um pouco borrada, de uma caveira. Vermelha, como as demais, com a fenda dos olhos ligeiramente mais escura e de uma morbidez que chegava a ser incômoda, até mesmo para ele. Lembrava em muito a caveira que estampava o guarda-chuva e a bandana de Feitan.

— Você já percebeu? — o velho perguntou, ao que Franklin levantou os olhos para ele, sem responder.

O velho sorriu de um jeito misterioso. Por um instante, Franklin teve a impressão de ver naquele rosto enrugado o mesmo olhar que Feitan às vezes fazia diante de alguma missão mais trabalhosa. Uma espécie de prazer raro, quase um deleite.

— Os desenhos são feitos com sangue, meu rapaz…

(...)

Foi Shalnark o primeiro a reparar. Os outros já estavam um pouco alegre demais para se dar conta — cortesia da cerveja de Uvo, entornada sem cerimônia aos goles pela maioria.

— Feitan e Franklin se tiraram! — ele bradou animado, apontando para os dois únicos ainda sem presente.

— Dois dos meus mais antigos companheiros — Chrollo falou — Um bonito desfecho.

A reação foi um uivo espontâneo de vivas e salves, uma exaltação exagerada que refletia o espírito de união do grupo e que certamente era ampliada pelo álcool (com exceção de Hisoka, que optou pela sobriedade naquela ocasião e cuja quietude destoava fortemente dos demais).

A troca entre os dois foi rápida; Feitan não era do tipo eloquente, e Franklin não pretendia delongar ainda mais a conclusão daquele amigo-secreto. Ficou particularmente satisfeito quando viu os olhos apertados do amigo brilharem com a explicação sobre a obra de arte presenteada, e se divertiu enquanto estudava a arma que acabara de receber em troca.

Ao redor, a Trupe estava em festa, ainda mais barulhenta do que o normal. O primeiro barril de cerveja já se encontrava praticamente no fim, o amargor da bebida aquecendo os ânimos naquele frio fim de dezembro.

Aquelas celebrações estavam ficando cada vez mais raras com o passar dos anos, e Franklin se sentia agradecido pela iniciativa de Chrollo em organizar o evento natalino — ainda que muitos ali nem sequer acreditassem em Natal.

Uvogin já arrastava o segundo barril para substituir o primeiro, vazio. Abriu a tampa com uma arrancada forte e um riso tão forte quanto. Alguns podiam dizer que já estava bêbado quando se dirigiu ao Danchou em seguida, mas Franklin sabia que não. Uvo estava mais sóbrio do que nunca quando gritou para Chrollo:

— Ei, Danchou!

Chrollo se virou.

— Quando vai ser o próximo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A título de curiosidade, os artistas mencionados (Trevor Brown e Maxime Taccardi) são reais, inclusive o fato dos desenhos serem feitos com sangue (o artista usa o próprio sangue). E desculpem se isso ficou meio gore =S


End file.
